In Search Of Heaven
by MarcelletteHappens
Summary: "I have to help Danny" her murmur was practically inaudible. Dani very well knew Vlad would keep his word, that if Danny wasnt kill at her hand, he would graciously step and do it himself. And she would never let that happen. She would do whatever it took


**hi this is my first Danny Phantom fanfiction. its about Danny and Dani obviously, i did change it abit around so that its not insestual, i dont mind those storys that people write its just not for me, so there are some small changes to that plot. i hope you like it! here is chapter one!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>.In Search of Heaven.<em>**

**_-Chapter One: Dearest Daughter-_**

**_~Danny Phantom~_**

"Daddy, you said you would. You said the day _he _turned eighteen. It's been two months." She begged her voice almost monotone and with her arms crossed.

"Patience, dear daughter." He said, silencing her. "You have done your waiting, and yes, it is time." She grinned. Finally. "Step onto the scanner." He commanded. She gracefully agreed, stepping onto the cold metal plate. "Transform, darling." He cracked a devious grin and breathed out a chuckle. Children. How gullible they were. She was made as a trick. A trick that almost worked… _almost…_ And making her wait for something that would never come was not punishment enough. She would have to fight for it. She did as told and transformed into her ghost side. Her hair faded to a snowy silver and eyes lit up in an electrified green.

She was becoming real. Completely real. She was in fact tangible but unstable. "You're going to make me real." She whispered, not meaning to say that out loud. Again, he chuckled.

"Yes, dear." He smirked. "But you must do something first."

"What?" she questioned confused. "You said-"

"I know what I said, I said the said _he_ turns eighteen it will be ready, I didn't say you would be worthy. Now you will do what I say. You will kill _him_." He demanded. It took a second for the words to process for her. Her eyes went wide and got a chill down her spine.

"What! No! I won't!" she yelled.

"Danielle Masters! You will kill _him! _You will kill _Daniel Fenton_!" he yells at her, standing up.

"I refuse!" she screams back at him. "I _refuse_ to hurt Danny!" Dani's fist clench together. He chuckled again and ghosted up himself, his eyes blaring a deep red color, Vlad Masters, gripped her by her shirt.

"Yes you will!" he whacked her hard against the face.

"no." she lightly said, taking in the shock.

"Yes!" he yells back, tossing her across the room, colliding with a wall. She phases out of her ghost form, feeling light headed and weak. "You will kill _him. _Destroy _him_! You will get rid of Danny." He orders picking her up and banging Dani against the wall. She feels heat rush to the back of her head from the impact. "You want to be fully stabilized don't you!"

"Please, you told me we didn't need Danny to complete my stabilization." She almost begs. "That me and Danny, our DNA doesn't match."

"We might not _need_ him for make the stabilization process work, but you have to _earn_ it." He growls at Dani, smacking her against the wall again. She wasn't, she never possessed Danny's DNA, and it was all just a lie. Everything Vlad had told her was one lie after another. Just to string her along, he told her stories and plans that were never going to work in her favor. She ghosted back up and held a small ball of energy in her hand.

"I won't hurt Danny." She whispered. "I won't!" Dani yells, chucking the plasma bolt of energy at Vlad. She phases to be intangible and sinks through the wall to the other side.

"If you won't get rid of Fenton I will!" Vlad screams, his voice a bit muffled from the other side of the wall. "He can die by my hand or yours, dearest daughter! The choice is yours!" Dani tenses again, her fist clenched together as a pounding erupts in her head. Danny. She thought. Her adrenaline rushed at the thought of him. She would never- could never… she had to go and find him. Blood dripped from where Vlad's sharp hand had smacked her and her body weak too. Vlad didn't take very good care of his 'oh so dearest daughter'. She was in poor health. Dani was frail and her skin a ghastly pale from not seeing the sunlight in ages. She couldn't leave the Masters estate, it was merely impossible, but yet again she had never truly tried. Vlad had warned her that there was a force around the estate that would damage her membrane. Danny. She kept thinking about Danny. She needed to keep him safe. She'd have to risk it. For his sake, she would.

Dani turned herself intangible again and flew through the ceiling, out of the Masters estate. She inhaled deeply then shutting her eyes she flew straight outward in the direction of Amity Park. After a few seconds she opened her eyes coming face to face with a large blue laser bolt coming at her. It was too late to react. The bolt hit her and pain crept up throughout her body. She phased out of her ghost side unwillingly and plummeted down hitting the earth with a loud thump.

* * *

><p>Dani's eyes fluttered open, the clarity of her vision coming back to her. She was on the ground in the forest right outside the Masters estate. Her pants were ripped with gashes going up and down her legs. Her arms were sore and hands rough and cut with a deep one on her left palm. The pounding was still in the back of her head and her back ached. Dani tried to stand up. "Must go find Danny." She murmured to herself. Her balance was wobbly and she ghosted herself up. The cuts the decorated her body now bled a green color from her body now leaking ectoplasm. Dani was weaker than before. She flew up in the direction of Amity Park again. It was clear why she didn't leave the estate now. She'd be shot right out of the sky.<p>

It felt like hours. Hours she had been flying. Every muscle in her body had gone numb, completely numb and the more she stayed in her ghost form the worse she felt. Dani spotted the Fenton's house. The only house with giant metal contraptions attached to it. She exhaled, floating back down to the ground and transforming back into her human state. Most of the bleeding hand stopped except for a few cuts. She was extremely sore from her feet to her neck. The closer she got to the Fenton's her energy would decrease even more. "Danny!" she yelled hoping he would hear her. "Danny!" she was only a few houses away. Dani wished so desperately for him to hear her. "Danny!" each step she took was painful, her feet felt like they would break straight in half right at the ball in her foot. Dani stood in front of the huge Fenton family building. "Danny!" she screamed one last time. There was no response. Her body was giving out on her. She had one last idea. If Danny couldn't hear her maybe he could sense her. Dani powered back up into her ghost form as she collapsed onto the sidewalk right in front of his house. "Danny." She wisped quietly. Her eyes slowly shut. "I have to help Danny…" her murmur was practically inaudible. Dani very well knew Vlad would keep his word, that if Danny wasn't kill at her hand, he would graciously step and do it himself. And she would never let that happen. She would do whatever she could to protect him.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry this chapter is short. hope you liked it!<strong>

**read, reveiw, favorite and follow! **

**-Marcellette(:**


End file.
